


Training

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cell 426, Come on you know she'd do this, Didn't feel like adding to it, Gen, Guards, River being awesome, stormcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song was no weakling.</p><p>Of course she wasn't. It was well known by the entire prison that she could take down several armed men with little trouble. But still- she didn't work out. That they saw, anyway. She just sort of... had all of those ridiculously defined muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wrote... Posted in Cell 426 on Wattpad.

River Song was no weakling.

Of course she wasn't. It was well known by the entire prison that she could take down several armed men with little trouble. But still- she didn't work out. That they saw, anyway. She just sort of... _had_ all of those ridiculously defined muscles.

So, when Hotchner and Reid found her lifting weights- larger than any they could even bench, they were surprised.

"Doctor Song?" Reid questioned the sweaty, tank-top clad woman.

"Yeah?" She grunted out, pushing the weight up again.

"Um.. what are you doing?"

"Hunting octupi, darling."

Reid glanced at Hotchner. There were two options: she was being sarcastic, or was somehow hunting octupi. It wouldn't be the first time.

There was a long silence, and apparently she had enough. "Oh, lighten up. Seriously? I'm lifting weights. How could this possibly relate to me hunting octupi?"

"Um...." Reid mulled this over, and Hotchner rolled his eyes. "Where'd you get the barbells?"

Doctor Song grunted as she pushed it up away from her chest again. "The TARDIS's excersise room, not that it's any of your-" She grunted again from the exertion- "business."

And that was that. They didn't question her further, although they were spending more time beside her cell when they had patrol.

The next time they walked by, she was vigorously sprinting on a treadmill- holding what looked like two shotput balls.

"Doctor Song?" Hotchner called.

" _What,_ Hotch?" She asked, glaring down at the digital display on the treadmill, as if it were faulting her in some way.

"Do you really need to have that on in the middle of the night? I highly doubt any of the other prisoners can sleep."

It was true, too; every cell's occupant near hers had a pillow pressed tightly around their ears. But they hadn't complained. Probably in fear of her wrath.

"They can sleep during the day. It's their fault they're in this place." She said inbetween breaths. The running was at least affecting her breathing. Reid would have been worried if it hadn't have at least done that to the seemingly-indestructable and endlessly-energetic River Song.

Hotchner wisely let it be.

The third day they passed control, she was swimming.

She had, of course, installed a pool at one point before, and this wasn't quite so bad. It was one used specifically for exercise; there was a fast stream of water going in the opposite direction the swimmer was. Hotch, of course, was oblivious to the sight of Doctor Song in a bathing suit. He was a good officer, but took his job quite seriously. Reid, on the other hand, would have been lying if he said he wasn't admiring her frankly magnificent rear.

"Hey, boys!" She called over pausing in her breaststrokes to pull herself up on the edge. "Fancy a go?"

"Actually-"

"Reid." Hotch sent him a warning glance, and Reid sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Suit yourself." She said, looking at Reid. After receiving a blank look back, she groaned. "Seriously? _Suit_ yourself? How did you not catch that?"

Realization dawned on Reid. "Oh, it was a-"

"Pun, yeah!" Doctor Song sighed. "I swear, no sense of humor..." The she hopped back into the small pool and resumed her practice.

The fourth day they passed, they figured out what she'd been training for.

All traces of a benching set, treadmill, or pool had vanished.

Instead, a grinning River Song was sporting several gold medals and was leafing through a book.

Reid and Hotchner stopped in their tracks.

"Doctor Song, are those-"

"From the Olympics? Yeah," She replied, not looking up from her book.

Reid glanced at the title. "The Guiness Book of World Records? What's that for?"

She tut-tutted. "Come now, boys. Have to keep score, don't I?"

"Score?" Hotch was confused.

However, (being an avid reader), realization was dawning on Reid. "No. You didn't-"

"Oh, I did." She held up the book, so that they could look at the inscription.

_2042_

_Largest amount of gold medals ever won in Olympics-_ _Melody Malone_

_Winning over 30 gold medals, Malone has set a new record..._

Beneath, was a grinning picture of River Song on a motorbike.


End file.
